Underpants type disposable diaper covers have an absorbent pad detachably attached inside thereof, and are widely used for infants to adults (refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2).
However, conventional diaper covers cannot firmly hold an absorbent pad and thus easily let the same slip down.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-29375    Patent Document 2: Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3058259